


Supersoldier Dads

by cablesscutie



Series: Imagine Steve Rogers Prompts [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Imagine Steve and Bucky adopting their first child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supersoldier Dads

Steve and Bucky brought little baby Sarah home swaddled in the yellow blanket Bucky had stress-crocheted all week. Their place in Brooklyn had been prepped for months now, just waiting for its adorable occupant. Now all that was left to do was bring her home and settle her in. Steve hoped she liked her room. He knew it was a silly fear, and that an infant wouldn’t have an opinion on the ducks and dragonflies theme, but there was nothing he wanted more than for her to be happy with them. He watched Bucky hold her, swaying and smiling down, while she smiled back and reached her chubby fingers up to grab at his hair. His stomach was warm and fluttery, and his throat felt too tight. As they rode the elevator up to the apartment, he leaned his chin on Bucky’s shoulder, making faces alongside him to entertain her.

“Do you wannna take her again?” Bucky asked when they finally stood in the living room. “She’s heavier than she looks.” Of course there was no way that Bucky was actually as tired as he pretended to be, but Steve knew the look on his face had to be some kind of desperate.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, reaching out to take her gently as Bucky stepped close to hand her over. Sarah settled against his chest easily, so small and warm, and Steve was certain his heart was about to beat straight out of his ribcage with how hard it was pounding. He loved her so much already.

“We’re officially parents,” Bucky announced quietly, staying close, just a breath away, and then not even that as he stood on tiptoe to kiss Steve.

“That we are,” he agreed.

Steve needed not worry about Sarah adjusting. She made herself right at home, watching her new dads with big blue eyes as they made up a bottle and fed her. They changed her and bathed her, and sang lullabies until she’d long since fallen asleep. After a half hour of singing to their sleeping daughter, Bucky grabbed Steve by the arm and tugged him towards the nursery door, reminding him,

“We’ll see her in a couple hours for her next feeding. We ought to get some sleep before then.” Reluctantly, Steve followed him and they got ready for bed themselves, sliding under the covers. With the blankets warm around him and Bucky curled around his back, Steve found himself slipping away fast, the emotional exhaustion of the day finally catching up to him.

To say Steve was half awake when he stumbled into the nursery would be an overstatement. After an hour of blissful sleep, he was brought out of it by the baby monitor on the nightstand. Instinct took over before his brain did, and he was staggering off to Sarah’s room just as Bucky started to wake up himself. Sarah was still crying in her crib when he walked in and leaned over the crib. His first thought, a leftover panic from his own days as a sickly child, was that she could be sick. He lay his hand on her forehead to check for a fever, but the instant he touched her, she went quiet. She blinked big sleepy eyes at him for a moment, before closing them again and falling back to sleep. He leaned over the edge of the crib to kiss her little button nose, and when he turned to head back to bed, Bucky was watching him from the doorway with a soft, loving smile on his lips.

“I told you you’d be great.”


End file.
